


真心（24）

by 956526317



Category: weinie
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/956526317/pseuds/956526317





	真心（24）

真心（24）

 

失血后的人极易困乏，卫庄记得自己前一会儿还促着盖聂休息，下一会儿忽地睁眼，却见窗外昏黑，便知自己也睡过去了。  
他之前半坐，现在却好好躺着，绒被几乎拉高到鼻尖，两角掖紧。  
卫庄难得觉得有些热。

“别动，”男声低低地道，“你在发烧。”  
他语调清明，像是醒来很久了。  
卫庄略一转头，便见盖聂盘腿坐在陪护的床上，膝间铺着张双开纸，旁边只点了支蜡烛，烛光微弱，男人只望一眼，就被那大版的蝇头字晃得眼疼，只有日期是清晰的。

“我睡了一天？”  
男人皱着眉，声音颇为嘶哑，又有点郁闷。  
他到底还是不习惯当个伤员，虚弱无力，放在正常状况下，有这个周公时间，他早把那群家伙刨根挖底地揪出来了。

盖聂将那张报纸一折，搁在床边，用手背一贴卫庄额头，“医生说是正常的。”  
已经不怎么热了，回到了正常的体温，但先前发出的汗水干在皮肤上，有些粘腻。  
他将卫庄的床摇起来，兑了温水给他，又将剩下的热水倒进盆里，打湿了毛巾。

卫庄端着玻璃杯，慢慢地喝了一口，就着烛光一扫室内，发现盖聂几乎把所有的日用品都移到了两米以内，摆放地整整齐齐，无用的花篮全部消失，但看床头上那张字条，他又将花篮的赠送者全记了下来，方便赤练以后走人情。  
小孩什么环境都料理的有条理。卫庄以前还想过哪家姑娘要是嫁给他，那当然是有福的。  
倒是肥水不流外人田。

热气从盆中氤氲蒸散，“肥水”正拧着帕子，听男人笑了一声，有点疑惑地看过来。  
卫庄也不解释，懒懒地靠在床背上，嘴角微勾着，颇有些得意劲儿，盖聂见怪不怪，把帕子拧干，往他脸上一蒙。  
男人昏迷的那几天，都是他照顾，开始的时候还不熟练，现在驾轻就熟，而醒过来的人也配合，稍抬了下脖子，随便他怎么擦。  
盖聂忽然产生一种自己在给大老虎挠下巴的错觉，连忙忍下一点笑，将卫庄的脸颈都细细擦了，正要直起身时，却忽然想起了什么。

送他入院后，医生只是将男人身上的血和伤口清理干净，之后便一直躺着，也不方便好好清洗，今天发热又出了汗，肯定是不舒服的。  
他这么想着，去解病号服的扣子，还没解开，便被卫庄捉了手腕。  
“行了。”他去抽盖聂手中的毛巾，“我自己可以。”

他语气很平静，但盖聂离他离的近，也看得出卫庄脸色有点奇怪。  
说是不高兴也不像，更多是郁闷，盖聂一想他这脾气，什么都争强，要是真把他当伤员看顾，他自己怕是第一个受不了。  
但他现在就是个重伤患，可不是逞强的时候。

“你有伤，不要乱动。”他攥住巾角，没让卫庄拿过去，“我帮你。”  
“用不着帮，”男人挑起眉看他，手上也加了力道，“我还没虚到那个份上。”  
盖聂怕他再用力下去牵到伤口，微皱了眉，快速道，  
“如果受伤的是我，你帮不帮？”

他板着脸，说的又快又急，一反常态的有点凶，卫庄让他弄的愣了愣，一个闪神，毛巾就让青年拽了回去。  
既然现在抢不过，卫庄索性也不浪费力气，大剌剌地一敞手，由他解了衬衫，心里却泛了点玩味——盖聂前些日在床边，都不敢拿正眼看他，现在扒衣下手倒是顺的不得了，一点异样都没有。  
他倒想瞧瞧，这小家伙是不是真的本事了。

盖聂知道他在盯着自己看，也不抬头，三两下给他解了病号服，抓着毛巾就擦了起来。  
他也是第一次不闪不避地看卫庄身上，男人军队出身，数年磨练下来，肌肉线条刚硬如刀刻，因他敞怀的姿势拉伸开，随着呼吸一起一伏，上面数道白痕蛰伏，都是疤痂落去后的痕迹。  
盖聂抿了下嘴唇，力道又放轻了些，将男人身上的汗污仔细擦净，等滑到腹股沟时，却顿了一下。

男人一动不动，呼吸频率都没变，真像个配合的病人，但盖聂不用眼睛，就知道他肯定是一幅看好戏的神情。  
他也只是稍停，便恢复了常态，先将毛巾泡进盆里，然后把男人的裤子褪了下来。  
医院的衣服都是宽松，卫庄倒也不为难他，还稍微屈了下腿方便脱，等盖聂脱完，他身上就只剩了件敞着的衬衫。

按理说，他们本是同性，什么都做过，实在没什么好窘迫的了，但盖聂看着卫庄近乎赤裸地坐在那，还是有些不自在。  
他借着将毛巾捞起来拧干的功夫，小小地呼了口气，将颊边热意压回去，转过脸来时，面上便是平静的，从男人腰间继续擦下，不管是私处还是其他地方，虽然有些赧颜，但并不敷衍，一一擦洗。

烛光跃动着，晕在青年白皙的脸上，泛着玉样的光泽，略长的黑发垂着，卫庄看不清他的神情，只能望见挺拔的鼻梁，和发间红到泛亮的耳尖。  
那点遮遮掩掩的红在男人心里戳了一下，痒痒的。

“盖医生，”卫庄坐直了些，又叫了戏称，声音里带着点笑，“背上。”  
盖聂看他一眼，发现自己是忘了他背后，便将毛巾洗净，俯下身去。  
背后并不好擦，卫庄稍动了下，像是想配合他，却轻嘶了一声，盖聂连忙按着他肩膀，让他别动，自己尽量地靠过去，给他擦脊背。  
这一来靠的近了，虽然顾忌着伤口，隔着距离，但依然像是贴进了男人怀里。

他擦了没两下，忽觉耳上一热。  
青年微僵着，没动弹，发烫的呼吸打在他脸颊上，耳背上的湿热越发明显。  
他知道卫庄含着他耳朵，但不知道他想做什么，毕竟对方不是没分寸的人，这种时候，总不能做出格的事情。

男人察觉到他的茫然，在他脸侧笑了一声，舌尖在耳廓滑过，细小的绒毛让唾液浸了，粘在充血泛红的耳面上。  
“还没问过你，”他轻声道，沉沉的音色越发低糜，“满意吗？”  
他说着，在青年耳背上亲了口，轻微的响在鼓膜近处，却显得格外大声，激灵灵的痒沿着颅骨蹿下脊椎，盖聂没忍住，微微打了个战。  
“……什么？”

卫庄一哂，抓过他空着的手，往下一带，沿着精赤的上身滑过，青年的指尖一路拂过块块肌肉，直到男人腿间。  
他一碰到那尚还柔软着的器官，受惊似的往回缩了一下，却被对方牢牢地抓着，男人的气息炙烫，一字字地往耳洞里钻，  
“我问你，满意吗？”

这下，盖聂先前压下去的窘迫全蹿了上来，不仅是耳朵，脸颊连着脖子，全染红了。  
他挣了两下，没挣脱，也不敢和伤患继续角力，飞快地抬眼看了看卫庄，见那双灰眸里带着笑意，明显就是在作弄人。  
这个人真是翻脸如翻书，先前还冰着脸不让他帮忙，这会儿倒是什么百无禁忌的话都说的出口。

卫庄见他不答，似乎若有所思般，“看来，我得更卖力一点？”  
他话音刚落，盖聂整个耳朵便被他含了口里，齿尖咬着薄薄的软骨，舔舐亲吻的声响顺着耳道滑入，像就在脑子里响，连着半边的身子都泛起了酥麻。  
……明明只是碰了耳朵而已。

盖聂忍了几息，趁着空隙偏开了头，再这么下去会发生什么，谁都清楚。  
“停下，”他低声道，带着明显的拒绝，“等你好了再说”  
男人稍挑了下眉，他本也没想怎么样，被盖聂一说，倒起了些有趣的想法。

“怎么？”他用指尖一绕青年领后黑发，小小地缠了个圈，“我好了，你就随便我？”  
盖聂飞快地给他擦净了背后，直起身来，将他衣服扣好，一边扣一边说，  
“不熬夜，不跟医生对着干，吃药打针服从安排，”他想了想，又补了一句，“再把烟戒掉，我就随便你。”  
他这么一说，卫庄就想到那堆成山的文件、白凤跟他叽里呱啦的各种问题，还有个冰块脸的女医生，不禁脑门直疼。  
“成交。”

盖聂勾了勾嘴角，眼睛跟着轻弯了一下，笑意很浅，却是从整张脸上渗出来，自然而然到他本人大概都没发现。  
卫庄却看得清晰。  
这人是真的想让他快点好起来。

他确定这点时，一些隐埋不发的猜疑如雪遇春阳，化了大半。  
他本是多疑之人，有些事情实在没办法视而不见，但他也同样清楚盖聂是个什么样的人，相信自己判断的同时，也信任他。  
或许，他们都需要时间。

 

TBC


End file.
